Seconds, minutes, hours, days
by spoodle monkey
Summary: SLASH KANDAALLEN looks at kanda and allens relationship they are in some sort of order, with seconds, minutes, days, etc in between. first attempt at this pairing.


_**Disclaimer: Hmmm...i think I'm too sleepy to own anything at the moment other than the slightly strange ideas floating around my head.**_

**_A/N- My first attempt at this pairing, and i may expand on a few of these, but it would probably take me awhile. Sorry for any run on sentences...they were needed. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_**Mask:**_ He wore a cold, uncaring mask, had for years, so why was it that the newest exorcist had managed to crack it with merely a smile?

_**Forgotten:**_ Allen refused to forget any human life lost and Kanda had to grudgingly admit that he respected that.

_**Body:**_ Allen was far from perfect, however no matter how much Kanda would tease him or make fun of him, the smaller boy was shocked that he was never taunted about his scarred hand.

_**Scared:**_ Lavi liked to tease the two of them about how Allen ended up jumping into Kanda's lap during a horror movie, and how for some strange reason, the swordsman didn't even attempt to make him move.

_**Over-whelmed: **_They're out numbered with the Akuma's swarming them and he has no idea how they're going to make it out alive, but then he sees Kanda, mouth in a grim line, fighting as though he is not exhausted and that's when Allen knows that they are going to make it out in one piece.

_**Hope:**_ He's fighting a losing battle, exhaustion tugging at his senses, making his movements slow, but then he sees a spark of something in warm grey eyes and he suddenly feels something he hasn't felt in a long time, pushing him forwards, making him stronger with the knowledge that they'll make it.

_**Music:**_ It's a soft melody, that sounds peaceful, but at the same time brings tears to his eyes and so intent on finding out what the enchanting sound is, Allen walks right passed the source before realising that the soft guitar notes are coming from Kanda's room.

_**Talent:**_ He would never again play strip poker with Allen, Kanda mused sitting in the rented room only in his boxers, while all of Allen's clothes remained.

_**Silence:**_ He was drowning in oblivion, the nothingness pressing in on him, before a hand grabbed his, pulling him free and he had never been so glad to see a bloody Kanda glaring down at him, hand still clasped with his own.

_**Whisper:**_ "Keep quiet if you don't want them to find us." Kanda's breath puffs against his ear, body pressed up against his back; he couldn't identify the strange feeling stirring inside of him.

_**Wait:**_ A strange feeling over came him, when he awoke in the head quarters infirmary wing, Allen half bent over his bed, sound asleep and was struck by the realisation that perhaps this bean sprout meant more to him than he had thought.

_**Gravity:**_ A blush made its way onto his cheeks as he suddenly found himself sprawled out on top of Kanda after a particularly large bump on the train, his hands gripping the folds of Kanda's jacket; Kanda's hands settling on his lower back and he just couldn't make himself move away from something that felt so right.

_**Sickness:**_ A strange virus was spreading through the village they were in, killing the villagers, however it was when Allen seemed to have contracted it that Kanda truly started to panic.

_**Strength:**_ He waited until Kanda was half asleep before making his move, pouncing, relishing in the feel of being pulled closer to the strong body, the kiss deepened, before he was suddenly rolled over, Kanda's body flush up against his; all rational thoughts fleeing his mind.

_**Luck:**_ It was amazing the luck the kid had, Kanda mused as he carried his exhausted lover away from one of the few missions where no one had managed to die; head resting peacefully on the older exorcists shoulder, breath even in sleep.

_**Comfort:**_ After years of being alone, it felt surreal to actually have someone pressed up against him, arms wrapped around his waist and it wasn't until then that Allen realised just how much he needed it.

_**Touch:**_ No one ever touched him- he never let them and this was the reason why, he mused as he discretely wandered head quarters, searching for Allen, just so he could run his fingers through his silver hair.

_**Wind:**_ The harsh wind numbed him to the core, making him shiver uncontrollably, which was why it came as such a shock when he suddenly found himself warmer, and Kanda's jacket draped over his shoulders.

_**Hands:**_ Kanda's hands were rough and calloused from years of swords work; with long, slender fingers that made Allen writhe with pleasure from their feather light touch.

_**Clock:**_ Kanda's life is literally ticking away in front of him and it's a complete accident when Allen finds out, but when he does he pools every resource he has to find a way to prolong the other exorcists life.

_**Table:**_ He'll never forget the look on River's face when the head scientist walked in on him with Allen bent over a table.

_**Purple:**_ Allen will never forget the vivid shade of purple that Kanda slowly turned as the vines wrapped themselves around the older exorcists throat while he was helpless to do anything.

_**Stripper:**_ He wasn't quite sure how Lavi had convinced him to do this, but come Allen's next birthday, he found himself awkwardly dancing in the privacy of the younger exorcists room, as he slowly removed his shirt.

_**Death:**_ Death was never acceptable, but when it hit this close to home, Allen was just glad that he could break in front of Kanda with no fear of judgement.

_**Spine:**_ To have been through hell and still be willing to take on the Millennium Earl, one had to have a backbone or just be plain stupid; however while Kanda had once been convinced that Allen was an idiot, he now knew that his actions were caused by an amazing amount of courage and as long as Allen believed, then he probably would as well.


End file.
